


The Strider Fic

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 1.16 The Nether Update (Minecraft), Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Crack Treated Seriously, Other, Smut, Strider - Freeform, The Nether (Minecraft), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream has made the achievement "We Need To Go Deeper"
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Strider
Comments: 38
Kudos: 66
Collections: Anonymous





	The Strider Fic

Warped fungus wasn’t hard to come by in the Nether, and it wasn’t hard to tie it to a stick either. It was easy then to lure the Strider on land, and that was exactly what Dream did. Sure, he could’ve just drank a fire resistance potion, but he doubted that would really work for his purposes.

When the creature began to shiver and shake, he smirked, placing netherrack around them so that it couldn’t escape. Dream wasn’t a monster, either. He was curious, but he still wanted a little privacy. 

“There, there.” He whispered softly, one hand moving to brush the few, wiry hairs in an almost comforting manner whilst the other moved to his belt. “Just an experiment.” He explained, unbuckling the contraption and bringing both his hands to his waist to quickly pull his pants and underwear down.

He’d been hard since he’d had the idea and creating a Nether portal had been difficult with his mind so distracted, but now he was here. He wanted to enjoy the moment. 

The Strider continued to shiver, its mouth parted just a little, and he chuckled. It was  _ perfect.  _

Dream wasn’t entirely sure what sort of texture he’d expected the lips of the only passive mob in the Nether to have - he supposed that was part of the reason he was doing this - and as he pushed the head of his cock into the creature’s mouth he found himself surprised. Cold. He knew that the Strider shivered when not in contact with the lava, but he hadn’t realised just  _ how  _ cold the creature got, or how quickly it got that cold. That didn’t mean it felt bad, though: it was a different sensation to that he was used to, and it was addictive.

“Fuck--” He let his head fall back, hips immediately beginning to thrust. The creature’s mouth was inviting, and if he’d known that he’d have done it so much sooner.

With each thrust he found himself becoming more and more confident and he thrust deeper and deeper into the creatures mouth - until he eventually found the head of his cock pressing against the back of its throat. Then, each movement elicited a muffled chirp from the creature, and the way that it tried to cry out around him - the tightening and loosening of its lips around him - had him groaning. His hands found the squishy flesh of the creature and held it steady, his movements quickly becoming erratic. As his breathing quickened and his skin began to glow with sweat, he realised that if he came now he wouldn’t have done what he set out to do.

So he forced himself to take a step back, his cock popping out of the creature’s mouth and straining upward. He wanted more, he wanted  _ so much more,  _ and it took every ounce of control he had to not just finish the job. 

“I might have to take you back to the Overworld with me.” Dream whispered quietly, moving the shaking Strider slowly. It was easy, the creature too cold to put up any kind of resistance, and by the time it looked away from him he was licking his lips.  _ This  _ was what he really wanted to know.

He crouched himself down so that rather than the head of the Strider lining up perfect with his cock, it lined up with his eyes. From there he took a gloved hand and moved it slowly between the creature’s cold legs. 

It was  _ dripping.  _

“Oh…” He laughed darkly, fingers beginning to poke and prod as the wet, gentle flesh that he found on the Strider’s undercarriage. “What do we have here?” He whispered, his lips pressing against the creature’s rump as if he were kissing it, as if his curiosity was an act of love. When he found the spot he was looking for and his finger managed to dip inside, the Strider let out a warble. Dream hummed, satisfied, with a second finger coming to join the first. 

“Tight.” He muttered - to himself, more than anything - as his fingers began to move in and out of the creature. When it let out another warbled cry, his lips came back to its behind a second time and his free hand moved to rub against its side. 

“Don’t worry.” He said. “You’re safe.”

The creature mewled under his touch and he removed his two fingers, deciding that he’d just  _ enjoy  _ how tight the creature was rather than prepping it any further.

It was all part of the experiment, he told himself, as he brought the slick of the Strider to his cock and coated his member in a generous layer of it before positioning himself so that his head was pressing against its folds, its entrances, and smiled. It still shook from the cold beneath his touch, and in the presence of something much bigger than his fingers against its hole it let out another quiet chirp. 

That was as close as he was going to get to consent from a creature he couldn’t understand.

He pushed forward, sliding his cock inside, and as the Strider let out a pained cry he let out a moan. His eyes scrunched up tightly, his hands tightened their grip on the back of the creature, and he quickly pushed in until he was entirely sheathed. The Strider struggled beneath him - he was  _ clearly  _ much too big for it - but his mind was clouded by pleasure. He couldn’t hear the sound of the creature telling him to give it time to adjust as he began to move, the sound of blood pumping through his veins deafening him to everything else. Dream leaned forwards, as his hips moved his hooded chest pressed against the back of the creature and acted as one more weight preventing it from trying to escape his grasp. 

Each thrust drove Dream closer to his orgasm - something that he’d been chasing for far too long - and brought a new strange noise from the Strider. The sounds of pain were quick to fade, and Dream felt the creature pushing up against him, almost  _ begging him  _ to go deeper.

He did as it asked, his instincts truly taking hold as his mouth fell open and moans fell from his loose lips. Dream didn’t give a damn that he was drooling, he didn’t care about being quiet, he just moved faster and faster as the tightness of the Strider had his stomach in knots.

Eventually - after what felt like a lifetime, but  _ far too soon -  _ he came. He didn’t pull out, coating the inside walls of the Strider with his spunk, and he listened to the creature chirping. For a moment he stood there, breathing heavily and regaining his composure, before he managed to stand back up and pull his pants back onto his hips. Dream was vaguely aware of the pool of cum forming on the netherrack beneath the Strider’s legs as he took out his pickaxe and set the thing free, allowing it to wander off back to the lava.

He made his own way back to the Overworld, making a mental note of the way he’d gone. After all, if his excuse was that this was an experiment, he’d need to repeat the study to have any kind of confidence in his conclusion.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i think


End file.
